space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Ordnance
'Hand Grenades' *Save Vs Luck, ( -5 penalty) or be blinded for 1D10 Rounds. ** Visibility within the smoke cloud is limited to 1 hex. The smoke cloud takes 5 minuets to dissipate under normal conditions. ***See "Electro Magnetic Pulse Effect" in the Combat Section. 'Basic Infantry Mortar:' A basic Mortar has a maximum range of one mile, costs 200 chips and can accept Targeting Systems of up to level 4. Damage is by shell type, see below. Mortars are not affected by Missile Chaff. Rockets: There are four Ranks of Rockets. MarkI, MarkII, MarkIII, and MarkIV. The higher a rockets rank the more destructive it is. Rocket launchers are capable of firing any Rank of rocket regardless of the size or style of the launcher. The cost and range of a rocket also depends on its rank. As Follows: Missiles: These self-guided weapons are liquid fueled and come equipped with a variety of warheads and in a number of different sizes. Missiles get their plus to Strike from onboard guidance systems, (as noted below), as well as from Platform mounted Targeting Systems. Any bonuses to Strike from the Targeting Skill is also added, (if applicable), to Missile Strikes. Multiple Missiles can be fired simultaneously in a single Action. This is known as a Volley; see the Combat Section for details on Volleying. The most Missiles that can be fired in a single Action, (known as the Maximum Volley), is 50% of the weapon or Platform Payload, unless otherwise noted. Missiles do not operate underwater, but all Missiles are available as Torpedoes for twice the normal cost. 'Special Payload Missiles and Rockets' 'Target Acquired Guidance, (TAG), Rockets' : TAG Rockets affix a transponder to their target on a successful Strike, allowing subsequent missiles to home in, negating the effect of Chaff. As they are Rockets, they are not affected by anti-missile ordinance, (see Anti-Missile Rockets below). They have a range equal to an LRM. A successfully tagged unit will still autofire its chaff, but all missiles will ignore the Chaff, zeroing in on the TAG instead. The Tag is destroyed by a successful Missile Strike however. Cost: 150 chips Multi-Warhead Missiles : These LRMs are loaded with 4 Micro Missiles that can acquire separate targets or all Strike the same target. Roll 1 Strike Roll per target. Cost: 10 x LRM of the same type. Nano-Payload Ballistics : Missiles and Rockets can be specially outfitted to deliver Nano-Payloads. EM Shielded Missiles protect Nanite Payloads from Electro-Magnetic Pulses, (2x cost). Optical Disruption System (ODS) : This special warhead creates waves of optical distortions that disrupt all optics and visual display systems within a 100\' radius. This leaves all Exo-Systems, as well as any enclosed vehicles that rely on Optics Systems at –4 to Strike for 1D10 minutes. Multiple ODS Strikes inflict cumulative shut down durations, but penalties to Strike are not cumulative. ODS are available as Micro-Missiles only. Cost: 2,500 chips. Falsies : These decoy Rockets trigger defensive Chaff and Anti Missile Rocket systems, but inflict no Damage. Bursting falsies has a cumulative effect. One burst of Falsie Rockets will trigger up to 4 Chaff and 4 AMRs. Because they have no warheads, these Rockets have a 50 mile Range. Cost: 150 chips Tanglers : These ballistic weapons deploy sticky Tritanium nets that entangle the target. Only targets smaller than the radius of effect can be successfully ensnared. Targets hit by one Tangler have their number of Actions, bonuses to Strike and Defend, and all other combat bonuses and Movement halved. The target is completely immobilized if hit twice. It requires a Strength Contest Vs PS 30 to escape from a Tangler. Anti-Missile Missiles : This automated defense system fires with a Speed Factor of zero at any incoming Missiles. AMMs are specially designed Micro-Missiles that detonate up to 8 armed Missiles on a modified Strike Roll, (including all bonuses from Targeting Systems and the Ranged Mounted Weapons Skill), equal to or better than the modified Strike Roll of the incoming Missile Volley. Cost = 4,000 c. 'Anti-Missile Chaff' : Anti-Missile Chaff is an auto-defense system, triggered by any missile attack, (Speed Factor 0). Chaff completely negates the plus to Strike of all missiles. Note that Chaff does not affect bonuses from the Ranged Mounted Weapons Skill, nor does it have any effect on Rockets or Mortars. Anti-Missile Chaff is loaded in a regular Missile Launcher, requiring 1 EU to hold 2 Chaff. Cost: 150 chips each Category:Equipment Category:Item Category:Weapons Category:Firearms